La tempête
by carrie31000
Summary: Cette histoire se passe pendant la saison 4. Elle parle que de Will et Alicia.


J'ai écris cette fan le jour ou j'ai vu à la télé la tempête Sandy, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de la poster.

Voilà je la poste enfin. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, soyez indulgent avec moi car c'est la première que j'écris.

-Chapitre 1: l'annonce de la tempête.

Il était tard, Alicia aller partir pour rentrer chez elle. Quand elle vit Will dans son bureau. Alicia avait envie de lui parler, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Mais elle se sentait triste, triste d'être si loin de lui. Will ne la regardait plus comme avant, ne lui parlait pas ou peu et que pour le boulot. Elle le voyait aux bras de divers femme. Depuis quelque temps elle soupçonnait Will de fréquentait une femme plus assidument, mais Will était discret. Alicia l'avait surpris à chuchoter au téléphone , rire à des sms reçus en regardant que personne ne le voyait. Il s'absenter souvent à l'heure du repas et ne disait pas ou il allait, mais dans combien de temps il serait là et demander qu'on ne le dérange pas sauf extrême urgence. L'heure du repas cela lui rappelait des souvenirs agréable. Alicia frissonnait à ses souvenirs, au plaisir qu'elle avait ressentie dans ses bras. Son sourire disparue, Will lui manquait tant. Mais c'est elle qui c'est infligée cela et avait au passage brisé le cœur de Will. Les larmes envahissaient ses yeux, elle secoua la tête puis pris son manteau quand Will arriva en sa direction, Alicia panique et se frotte les yeux en se disant qu'il ne verrait rien.

-**Alicia dit Will.**

-**Oui Will.**

-**Il y a une tempête qui arrive, il déconseille aux gens de quitter la ville . Tes enfants sont où ?**

-**Ils sont chez leur père, je les appelle tout de suite. Zach où est tu ? Et Grace où est elle ?**

** -On est chez papa, maman tout va bien. Papa est là aussi. Mais toi maman où es tu ?**

** -Au travail encore et je m'apprêtes à partir vous rejoindre.**

Tu ne devrais pas quitter ton bureau dit Peter.

** -D'accord dit Alicia, je vous aime à plus tard.**

** -Maman on t'aime répondit Zach et Grace en même temps. **Puis ils raccrochent.

** -Will la tempête elle est grosse ?**

** -Oui, ils disent de s'éloigner des fenêtres. Elle pourrait faire de gros dégâts.**

**-**Chapitre 2: l'arrivée imminente de la tempête.

** -Alicia il faut absolument s'éloigner de nos bureaux à cause des fenêtres, c'est dangereux. On va à l'accueil sur les fauteuils, on ne risque rien là. Je vais aller chercher des boissons dans mon bureau une couverture, et je crois aussi que j'ai une lampe torche.**

** -Will j'ai aussi une lampe torche dans mon bureau, je vais la chercher. Au passage je vais prendre de la nourriture.**

** -D'accord et rejoins moi dans le hall d'accueil.**

** -Ok Will.**

Will va dans son bureau et prends tout ce qu'il a dit. Puis va voir dans la pièce ou se trouve la trousse de premier soins qu'il embarque et aussi une deuxième couverture qu'il prend. Puis rejoins Alicia comme convenue**.**

Alicia fouille dans un tiroir et trouve la lampe torche, elle regarde par la fenêtre et voit le ciel s'assombrir et le vent commence à souffler. Un frisson parcours son corps, mais elle essaie de garder son calme. Elle récupère de la nourriture en passant devant la salle de pose. Puis par rejoindre Will.

** -J'ai tout **dit Will** et j'ai même trouvé une seconde couverture et aussi une trousse de premier secours au cas où.**

** -Moi j'ai trouvée la lampe et j'ai la nourriture aussi.**

** -Ok on est bon, **soupire Will.

** -Will, tu as déjà été pris dans une tempête ?**

** -non, et toi?**

** -Non.**

Will regroupe les canapés et les dispose l'un face à l'autre, et mis la table au milieu . Il posa les boissons et la lampe torche dessus. Mis une couverture sur chaque canapé. Alicia l'aide à disposer les choses et rajoute la nourriture sur la table. Will s'assoit sur un des canapé. Et Alicia fit de même sur l'autre.

Puis s'installe ce malaise entre eux. Alicia regarde le sol pensive, tendis que Will regarde son téléphone**.**

**-**Chapitre 3: la tempête fait rage.

D'un coup un bruit violent se fait entendre. Un crack assourdissant.

Alicia sursaute et Will lève les yeux et la regarde bizarrement. Il se lève et s'approche de la fenêtre la plus proche, et voit un camion qui a fini sa course contre le mur de l'immeuble d'en face. Puis il revient s'assoir et prends un magazine, s'en regarder Alicia.

** -Will, qu'est ce que c'était ce bruit ?**

Il lève les yeux et lui réponds:

** -C'est un camion qui a était projeter par le vent contre la façade de l'immeuble d'en face.**

Alicia pousse un cri, Will l'a regarde incrédule. Elle tremble**.**

** -Tu as peur Alicia.**

** -Oui, un peu.**

Sa phrase à peine finie, une des vitre du bureau de Diane éclate, puis une autre. Le vent s'engouffre et tous les papiers posés sur son bureau volent.

Alicia se lève et Will fit de même. Alicia s'agrippe à Will, elle tremble et demande ce qui se passe. Will serre Alicia dans ses bras, il sent qu'elle a vraiment peur, et doucement lui dit tout va bien en lui caressant le dos.

Ses mains sur elle, le souffle dans son coup. Alicia frissonne, et se souvient de ses moments avec Will et se rappelle comme il lui manque. Alicia serre Will de plus en plus fort ne voulant plus le lâcher.

-**Alicia ça va aller, calme toi tout va bien**. Puis il l'assoit sur un des canapé.

A peine assis que maintenant c'est les vitres du bureau de Will qui volent en éclats, ces dossiers volent et tombent éparpillés partout dans la pièce. On dirait le chaos. Alicia crie.

-**Will ton bureau.**

-**C'est rien Alicia** dit il, même si il est choqué de voir l'état de son bureau.

Le vent pénètre par les deux bureaux et arrivent jusqu'à eux. Le froid se fait sentir maintenant.

-**Alicia, il faut que je ferme les portes du couloir. Sinon nous allons avoir froid.**

Alicia fait oui avec la tête et lâche Will. Il enlève sa veste. Au moment ou Will va partir Alicia lui attrape le bras puis attends sa main et la caresse et lui dit sois prudent s'il te plait. Will est surpris de voir Alicia lui tenir la main, il lui sourit et lui dit qu'il sera prudent et lui caresse le visage avant de partir. La lumière vacille , c'est le chaos . Alicia saisie la lampe torche et l'allume au cas ou il y aurait une coupure de courant .Elle le suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voit plus. Puis rougit en se souvenant qu'elle lui a tenue la main et sourit au rappel de sa main contre sa joue. Elle avait oubliée la douceur des mains de Will. Elle pense à Will s'en arrêt elle ne peux plus arrêter cela. Pendant que Will se bat pour fermer les portes du couloir, il repense à la main d'Alicia dans la sienne et sa caresse. Alicia lui a tant manqué, pas une minute il n'a pensé à elle. Et là a cet instant Alicia lui a monter qu'il lui manquait aussi. Will a du mal à arriver, il est essoufflé.

-**Will, ça va.** Puis elle se jette dans ses bras.

-**Oui, je vais bien merci Alicia.**

Alicia le serre dans ses bras si fort, que Will lui dit doucement:

-**Alicia tu vas me briser une cote**, dit il en riant.

Alicia s'excuse et rougit et desserre ses bras autour de Will, mais ne le lâche pas. Will attrape sa veste et l'a remet sur lui.

-Chapitre 3: l'aveux.

Alicia se sent bien dans les bras de Will, elle repense à l'année dernière et ses moments entre eux. Ceux-ci lui manque mais c'est surtout Will qui lui manque tellement.

L'air est moins présent, mais il fait de plus en plus froid. Puis la lumière cesse, ils se retrouvent dans la lueur de la torche qu'Alicia a allumée. Will avec toute sa douceur caresse Alicia dans le dos, elle s'enfonce de plus en plus dans ses bras.

-**Will**, elle lève la tête et regarde Will dans les yeux. **Tu me manques Will** dit elle doucement, en baissant les yeux.

-**Alicia tu me manques aussi.**

Alicia lève à nouveaux ses yeux et croisent ceux de Will. Son regard est si doux, que les larmes jaillissent des yeux d'Alicia.

-**Pardon Will, pardon** lui dit elle, en pleurant de plus en plus. **Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, non pas toi Will mais je l'ai fait.**

-**Will je …, je t'aime.**

Will saisit le visage d'Alicia et l'embrasse avec toute sa fougue et son amour pour elle. Alicia réponds à ce baiser à son tour et lui sourit.

-**Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé Alicia.**

Ils s'assoient sur le canapé. Alicia se cale dans les bras de Will, qui lui caresse la tête. Le froid se fait sentir à présent. Alicia tremble.

-**Tu as froid.**

-**Oui.**

Will prend une couverture et l'a pose sur Alicia. Puis la serre contre lui. Leur regards se croisent à nouveaux. Alicia embrasse Will, ce baiser est passionné. Puis elle descends dans son cou. Will la couche sur le canapé et l'embrasse à son tour dans le coup. Alicia ne peut retenir un soupir de plaisir. Will sourit puis continu de l'embrasser. Alicia saisit la veste de Will et l'a fait glisser sur ses épaules. Will décroche ses lèvres de celle d'Alicia et enlève sa veste. Alicia desserre la cravate de Will puis déboutonne sa chemise. Will redresse Alicia et descend la fermeture de sa robe, qui glisse et laisse apparaitre la lingerie si fine et belle d'Alicia qui rougit légèrement. Alicia s'attaque au bouton du pantalon de Will tout en l'embrassant et sens que Will réagit à elle. Will rit mais ne lâche pas les lèvres si douce d'Alicia. Puis il dégrafe le soutient gorge d'Alicia puis l'embrasse à nouveaux dans le coup et descend vers sa poitrine et commence a embrassé ses seins qui se durcisse au contact des lèvres de Will. Alicia gémit et se redresse légèrement , puis Will glisse sa main entre ses cuisses et touche sa culotte. Il sent qu'Alicia est prête. Un grand boum les arrête et Will voit la porte des escaliers s'ouvrir. Il sourit à Alicia et lui dit qu'il va la coincée. Il prend un bout de bois et par fermée la porte. Puis reviens vers Alicia qui a enlevée sa robe, Will a ce regard coquin dans les yeux qu'elle adore. Elle baisse les yeux sur le pantalon de Will et voit qu'il est en érection, Will l'a suit des yeux et rit quand il voit ce qu'elle regarde. Will enlève ses chaussures , ses chaussettes et enfin son pantalon. Puis attrapa Alicia par les hanches et délicatement il l'a coucha sur le canapé, mais Alicia saisi le boxer de Will et le fit glisser sur ses chevilles il la laisse faire. Will l'a regarde dans les yeux amusé et l'embrasse à nouveaux. Alicia gémit sous ses baisers. Puis il l'embrasse le long de son corps jusqu'à sa culotte. Il saisit celle-ci et commence à la descendre quand Alicia soulève ses hanches pour que Will puisse lui enlevée. Il embrasse Alicia sur la bouche et croise son regard qu'il ne lâche pas. Il glisse à nouveaux ses lèvres dans son cou, il sait qu'Alicia adore cela. Will pénètre Alicia il accélère , Alicia gémit. Puis il ralentit le rythme et embrasse Alicia et cherche son regard. Il accélère à nouveaux, Alicia se raidit et gémit en s'agrippant à Will. Il ralentit à nouveaux laissant à Alicia le temps de respirer. Puis à nouveaux il accélère et se coup si Alicia atteint l'orgasme , elle mord la manche de la chemise de Will qui traine à coté d'elle pour atténuer son cri. Puis viens le tour de Will d'atteindre l'orgasme, puis il met sa tête dans le coup d'Alicia qui lui caresse la tête. Leur respiration est haletante, ils récupèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une partie des bureaux est détruite mais ils ne le voient même pas tant ils sont bien. Will couvre Alicia et ils s'endorment dans les bras de chacun. Une porte claque et les réveillent en sursaut. Will se tourne et regarde l'heure, puis Alicia ouvre les yeux et sourit à Will qui l'embrasse avec douceur. Voyant l'heure Will dit à Alicia qu'il devrait se rhabiller car la tempête semble être finie à présent. Il pense que quelqu'un pourrait venir voir si il y a des personnes dans les bureaux et le jour se lève. Alicia grimace car elle n'a pas envie de quitter Will et surtout son corps. Elle dit oui et se lève et récupère ses vêtements éparpillés partout et se rhabille et Will fait de même. Alicia met la cravate autour du cou de Will et fait son nœud, essaye car il la tient par les hanches et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Will range les canapés et ils s'assoient.

-**Je vais demander le divorce.**

-**Alicia, je sais que cela va être difficile mais je suis avec toi et je ferais comme tu veux**. Puis il l'a prend dans ses bras.

Alicia sourit et ce dit que c'est pour cela qu'elle aime. Il est si gentil, si doux, si parfait. Elle savoure ses derniers instant de bonheur dans les bras de Will. Leur mains enlacées, les yeux dans les yeux. Will se lève car il entend du bruit et lâche les lèvres d'Alicia, et va débloquer la porte en souriant. Il revient et s'assoit face à Alicia et lui sourit, cette nuit qu'ils ont partagées n'est que le début et ils le savent tous les deux.

S'il vous plaît, laissez moi un commentaire pour savoir ci cela vous a plu. Merci par avance. J'en ai deux autres qui sont prêtes toujours sur Will et Alicia. Ces derniers épisodes n'ont pas été la joie pour eux.


End file.
